


When She Loved Me

by Illegallyblonde



Category: Choices:Stories you play, PlayChoices, The Freshman (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Hope you like it!, sorry for any errors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 17:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illegallyblonde/pseuds/Illegallyblonde
Summary: Chris Loved Juliet, but Juliet didn`t love Chris.





	When She Loved Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Disney Song "When She Loved Me." From Toy Story 2.

_**“When somebody loved me, everything was beautiful.”** _

He loved her smile. He loved her laugh. Chris loved everything about her. From the way she always hogged the pillows when sleeping to the way she looked at cats. Chris loved Juliet and Juliet loved Chris. She was his whole world.

Juliet’s smile never failed to ignite a feeling deep in his chest. The feeling of his heart rate was increasing with every tick that passed. When they kissed, the feeling of her lips never left his as a subtle reminder of what they had shared. He felt so vulnerable being in love with her, as if he was exposed to everyone. Hearing her laugh filled him with joy, like whenever a great song came up on the radio. Being in love with her was wild.

* * *

  
**_“Every hour spent together lives within my heart.”_ **

Their moments together were magical. When they would gaze into each other’s eyes, they saw the pure love that was held. Holding her hands, he felt so calm. His large palm covering her warm palms pressed together. Every moment they had been together was stored in his brain, to keep the memories alive, and in his heart, to remember the way he felt in these times. Times like those were the ones he loved the most.

* * *

  
_“ **And when she was sad, I was there to dry her tears”**_  
**_“And when was happy so was I”_ **  
**_“When she was lonely_ **  
**_I was there to comfort her”_ **

Being with someone romantically always meant that you were there with them during the good times and the bad times. Whether they were having a bad day or were having a meltdown, their partner was there with them. It showed them that it was okay to have bad days and they were still loved.

Juliet had made it a ritual between them whenever he felt down. They would curl up in bed, preferably her bed, with her hands in his hair while he had his head on her stomach. The sense of comfort filled the room along with the peaceful silence. When they were like this, it brought Chris back to when he was a kid. His mother would come into his room at night and sing him lullabies while her fingers ran through his hair. It was one of the many things Chris had loved about Juliet.  
He could go on and on about all the reasons why he loved Juliet. From the way her hair smelled like mint after her long showers, to the taste of her vanilla flavored Chapstick. He loved her with every fiber of his being, and he proudly showed his love for her. This girl was the light of his life. Just being near her made him overjoyed.

Everything about her was perfect to him.

Everything was beautiful.

Everything was perfect.

* * *

  
Despite how in love they were and how happy they were together, things weren`t always that way. They fought, they went to bed angry, they yelled. It wasn`t always such a perfect relationship. Chris neglected his relationship with Juliet, making the once budding romance wilt.  
Their failing relationship had an expiration date. Neither of them were putting in the effort to keep their relationship afloat as it neared the end. All the love in the world could not have saved the two from their eventual breakup. Neither of them were prepared for their break up even if it had been mutual. Two hearts were broken in the process, one of them healing before the others. Time had run out for the two lovers.

**_“Lonely and forgotten”_ **

* * *

_**“We had each other and that was all.”** _

Chris thought he had moved on. His once broken heart had been mended with some much-needed time away. He could swallow down what feelings he still had for Juliet and go on with his life. Even though they were now ex`s, they both were still friends. Things were awkward between the two of them, but it couldn`t be like that forever. Both put the effort into their friendship, not wanting their friendship to fail like their romantic relationship had.  
But the moment she showed interest in the new barista in their local coffee shop, the jealous feelings stirred up in Chris. The jealous emotion led him to realize he really wasn`t over her, and his heart was still left in a state of disrepair. Seeing her blushing face felt like knives stabbing his heart, it hurt him. Half of him was angry. Angry that he wasn`t over her, and that he was still madly in love with Juliet. He couldn’t have her, but he couldn’t move on either. Here he was, left alone with a broken heart that cannot heal while Juliet had moved on. But he was also upset. His love life with Juliet had ended. For the second time in his life, he felt lost.

_**“I was left alone** _

* * *

 

He saw how happy she was. No matter how furious he was, it was never directed at her. Juliet did nothing to deserve his unplaced anger. She deserved to be happy. Just because he was feeling down about what had happened between them didn`t mean she should feel the same way.

He knew she was happy in her new relationship. But he saw the way Juliet looked at Zig. In her brown eyes was more than just love for him. It was more than love. It was filled with passion and endearment. It was devotion. It was everything that he was not. With a heavy heart, he realized that Juliet never looked at him the same way.

Chris couldn`t escape. He was drowning in the sorrow and misery of his broken heart. Every time he closed his eyes, Juliet was there. When he smelled mint, there she was again. Sleep was scarce and scattered. Dreams had turned into nightmares. He felt like he was freefalling, his body filled with shock. His appetite had vanished.

It was a never-ending pain in his chest. He relived the pain of unrequited love every day. The door to their relationship had closed for good. The heartbreak that he felt was going to take a lifetime to accept.

_ For Juliet was the love of his life, but Chris was not the love of her life. _

_**“When She Loved Me.”** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
